Desire
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Existe uma forte ligação entre esses dois amigos. Tão forte que um sente ciúme do outro. Será que uma missão com uma amiga passará tao profissional aos olhos do moreno mandão? Meu primeiro Yaoi e seja o que os deuses quiserem!


DESIRE

Wanda Scarlet

Ele andava sem pressa, mas de forma decidida. Havia sido um dia cansativo na escola, as aulas eram muito chatas! Ainda bem que era seu último ano, depois estaria livre para fazer o que quisesse da vida.

Parou e ficou olhando para o chão, seu corpo começou a tremer em pequenos espasmos enquanto ele permanecia com os olhos fechados. Os espasmos foram ganhando mais intensidade, cada vez mais fortes, sacudindo o corpo dele visivelmente até que ele inclinou a cabeça pra trás e explodiu em uma gargalhada. As pessoas que passavam por ele se afastavam olhando o jovem rir no meio da calçada. Lançavam olhares que deixava claro o que pensavam: o cara só podia estar louco! E não deixavam de estar parcialmente certos.

Conteve-se aos poucos e continuou seu caminho sobrando somente um leve sorriso debochado curvando seus lábios sinalizando o que ia em seu íntimo.

Devia estar amolecendo pra ter esse tipo de pensamento. Escola? Desde quando se importava com escola aponto de condicionar sua liberdade a ela? Antes das coisas mudarem, antes de ser chamado para o outro mundo e usar seus dons, antes de todas as coisas que fez e presenciou, ele se preocupara com estudos. Agora, era só um hábito estúpido, uma mania que tinha. Não precisava estudar, não serviria de nada para seus objetivos qualquer conhecimento que um colégio viesse a lhe acrescentar. Havia coisas mais importantes pra ele do que uma graduação no segundo grau.

E era por essas "**coisas importantes**" que queria chegar em casa, uma pessoa já devia estar aguardando-o com novidades. _"Será que tiveram sucesso?"_ pensou.

Bem cedo naquele mesmo dia, havia pedido aos dois que verificassem uma caverna onde havia sentido a presença de energia das trevas. E o rapaz e a moça partiram na missão. Confiava que a sensibilidade dela aliada à percepção aguçada do outro fizesse todo o trabalho para descobrir se realmente era o tipo de energia que pensava.

_"A não ser que os dois tenham ficado divertindo-se em vez de trabalhar, as coisas devem dado certo"_ Pensou enquanto suas feições ficavam sérias. Segurou a bolsa com seus livros mais firmemente, um indício dos sentimentos nada agradáveis que sentia, por cima do ombro enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao apartamento onde era esperado.

Toda vez que se lembrava que aqueles dois estavam envolvendo-se mais intimamente seu sangue fervia, ficava mal humorado e agressivo. Não precisava manter-se calmo e indiferente como o rapaz que estava esperando-o no apartamento dele. Mesmo sabendo exatamente de cada detalhe da situação, dos sentimentos envolvidos, aquele maldito mantinha a pose e frieza, como se não estivesse acontecendo nada. Isso irritava ainda mais! Não adiantava dizer que não havia nada entre o casal que mandara na missão, isso era mais do que visível entre os dois! Ele viu os olhares que trocaram, presenciou os silêncios cheios de significados que reinou de manhã. Estava claro que algo acontecia entre eles.

Sim! Ele ficava com ciúmes. Afinal tinha desejos! E esses desejos concentravam-se na pessoa que estava se envolvendo com outro bem diante de seus olhos e não podia fazer nada pra impedir isso. Não era de ferro, embora tivesse milhões de razões pra não ter direito de reclamar, o sentimento de ciúme e posse estava ali o alfinetando e estragando totalmente qualquer pensamento que tenha. E apesar de tudo que sentia, não tinha ainda se declarado ou feito qualquer tentativa de aproximação. "E a culpa é toda minha por bancar o cubo de gelo!" Recriminou-se, sua vontade era de gritar, mas mantinha-se calado quanto a isso.

Chegou finalmente na porta de casa e foi entrando. Tirou os sapatos e largou a bolsa em um canto já indo pra sala. Sabia que era ali que o amigo deveria estar aguardando-o, não se enganou. Lá estava ele deitado displicentemente no sofá enquanto assistia TV.

**- Você não tem jeito mesmo! Aposto que passou o dia inteiro aí assistindo e não fez nada que deveria ter feito.** – falou enquanto o encarava severamente por trás do sofá.

O outro nem sequer piscou, continuou na posição que estava encarando a tela enquanto passava os canais sem prender-se em nenhum.

**- Os melhores programas só passam de noite, isso aqui não me interessa. Ver televisão durante o dia é suicídio mental.**

**- Quando chegou?**

**- Não faz muito tempo.**

**- E o que ficou fazendo durante esse tempo todo?** – sabia que ele e a garota não tinham levado mais do que uma hora na missão - **Vai dizer que se perdeu?** – falou irônico cruzando os braços e esperando a resposta do outro.

**- Andei por aí. Nada de mais.** – ainda sem tirar os olhos da TV.

**- Você não sabe mentir sabia?**

**- Então sabe que estou falando a verdade.**

Não estava a fim de discutir por bobagem então deixou o assunto de lado, temporariamente. Descruzou os braços e relaxou a postura um pouco. Foi até a janela e ficou observando as coisas lá fora sem, contudo, fixar o olhar em nada. Sem se virar perguntou:

**- Conseguiram?**

O outro sabia ao que ele referia-se. O outro sorriu levemente. Mais cedo ele e a garota tinham saído juntos e visitaram um local afastado da cidade, onde, segundo o irritado amigo, havia energia das trevas que precisava ser verificado. O que tinha que fazer era "medir" a quantidade de trevas e, se fosse suficientemente poderosa, canalizar essa energia e formar uma barreira que isolasse o local, para que os humanos não fossem atraídos pela agitação sobrenatural.

Qual não foi a surpresa dele quando se deparou com a entrada de uma gruta. A garota que estava ao seu lado recusou-se terminantemente a entrar, segundo ela era um lugar terrível que fazia sua alma se arrepiar. Pelos olhos dela ele percebeu o quanto estava apavorada e resolveu não forçá-la. Não conseguiu suportar a idéia de colocar aquele frágil ser em perigo, queria protegê-la.

Foi quando ela disse que ficaria bem ali fora, inclusive que aproveitaria para nadar num rio perto da gruta que tinham visto no caminho até ali. A mente dele deu um estalo com essa declaração e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Seus pensamentos foram totalmente tomados por imagens dela nua e coberta de água, imaginou que ficaria divina com os cabelos molhados e o rosto sorridente de sempre.

Quando deu por si, ela tinha desaparecido e não teve outra escolha a não ser entrar sozinho e fazer sua barreira. Só que como é que ele podia se concentrar com a mente traindo-o com imagens da garota no rio? Passou uma hora inteira tentando diversas vezes juntar sua energia para manipulá-la e bloquear aquele lugar todo. Só que foi tudo em vão, não era capaz de fazer sua energia espiritual fazer o que precisava quando seu corpo clamava por aquele ser maravilhoso.

Foi tirado daquela frustração toda pelo chamado dela ecoando na caverna dizendo que estava na hora de irem porque ela tinha um compromisso. Quando a encontrou na entrada teve que fazer um esforço enorme para não demonstrar a vontade que sentia de beijá-la e possuí-la ali mesmo. Os cabelos úmidos caindo nos olhos desalinhadamente era tentador demais, e as visões que aquilo evocava fazia seu corpo reagir de imediato. Ficara excitado e teve o maior trabalho pra não dar na vista dela.

Por esse motivo pedira que ela fosse sozinha embora, alegando que ficaria mais um pouco para terminar a barreira. Quanta pretensão! Nem com toda a determinação do mundo ia conseguir se concentrar e fazer aquela barreira, não depois de vislumbrar aquele corpo perfeito exposto em detalhes reveladores pela roupa que grudava-se à pele ainda úmida. Sue desejo havia mostrado-se tão poderoso que perdurou pelo resto do dia, desconcentrando-o, intrigando-o, tentando-o e frustrando-o ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo que tivesse oportunidade não poderia dar liberdade à luxúria em relação àquele ser divino, seu amigo não permitiria.

E era por essa razão que ele precisara sair e tentar distrair-se, vagar sem rumo pela cidade tentando se controlar e não agir como um youkai patético com tesão. O problema é que estava com tesão, como agora quando tinha que falar sobre a gruta.

A simples menção àquela manhã já o deixou inquieto. Ainda mais essa menção sendo feita pelo amigo, era demais para um youkai apaixonado, era pior porque não deveria, nem queria, demonstrar os sentimentos que ferviam dentro de si.

**- Sim.** **É exatamente como você sentiu, vi com meus próprios olhos**. – conseguiu dizer com calma num tom neutro.

**- Não** **confio nos olhos. O que seus instintos indicaram?**

_"Rude. Típico dele agora."_

**- A mais pura energia das trevas.** **–** respondeu.

**- Tem certeza? O que ela sentiu quando chegou lá?**

Desligou a TV e observou interrogativamente o rapaz que ainda estava de costas olhando pela janela. "Por que me pergunta esse tipo de coisa? Com certeza ele falou com ela, já sabe de tudo." pensou enquanto sentava-se no sofá sem tirar os olhos dele.

**- Você não** **falou com ela? Já deve saber o que sentiu.**

**- Estou** **falando com você. O que ela sentiu?**

**- O que há** **com você?** – perguntou calmamente.

**- Responda!** – ordenou mais firmemente já começando a perder a paciência com o amigo.

Suspirou e apoiou os braços abertos sobre o encosto do sofá se esparramando sem perder o ar indiferente.

**- Você não deveria ter pedido que ela fosse, sabe disso não é?**

**- Eu precisava que ela fosse.**

**- Só que não foi uma boa idéia. Ela se assustou sabia?**

**- Sabia que isso poderia acontecer, a energia das trevas estava lá**. – fez uma pausa – **Então com certeza é exatamente como pensei, se ela se assustou as trevas estavam muito fortes então.**

Ficaram em silêncio.

O rapaz perto da janela afastou-se dela e andou devagar até a poltrona mais próxima jogando-se nela. O movimento foi acompanhado atentamente pelos olhos escrutinadores e sagazes do outro. E ainda sob essa atenção, no mínimo, desconcertante para qualquer um, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás no encosto afim de descansá-la. Soltou um longo suspiro ao mesmo tempo que desabotoava os dois primeiros botões do uniforme escolar para que pudesse sentir-se mais à vontade. O gesto casual, e ao mesmo tempo extremamente sexy, deixou o youkai sem palavras por uns instantes. Antes que começasse a babar resolver falar algo.

**- Parece cansado. Foi um dia tão ruim** **assim? –** perguntou suavemente

**- Hu-Hum** – ronronou afirmativamente em resposta o humano.

Vê-lo assim com os olhos fechados e expressão cansada deixava suas mãos formigando. Quando o viu desabotoar o primeiro botão então? A vontade que lhe deu foi de livrá-lo daquele uniforme e massageá-lo de forma íntima eliminando toda e qualquer tensão dos músculos firmes e fortes que sabia existir por baixo daquelas roupas.

**- Por que ainda vai para a escola?**

**- Resolvi que não vou mais.**

**- E decidiu só agora?**

**- Ah... não quero falar de escola** – resmungou cansado.

De repente uma idéia ocorreu ao humano. Abriu os olhos e endireitou a cabeça de modo que encarou diretamente os olhos do youkai surpreendendo-o no meio da sua observação. Mesmo sendo pego ele não mostrou nem um sinal de embaraço, só desviou o olhar para outro ponto qualquer da sala. Uma atitude um tanto quanto suspeita pra ele.

**- O que foi? Você estava me** **secando.** – falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

O outro tentou fugir.

**- Não estava** **te secando.** – ainda sem encarar o amigo.

**- Então o que estava** **fazendo não tirando os olhos de mim?**

**- Estava pensando** **em outras coisas e deixei meu olhar em você sem perceber.**

**- Sei... –** disse cheio de ironia como quem fala "Me engana que eu gosto..."

**- Nem tudo** **gira em torno de você, sabia?** – tentou rebater o youkai, mas fato era fato e o humano já tinha dado o flagra.

**- Eu** **sei**. – levantou a sombrancelha de modo irônico – **Às vezes gira em torno dela.**

O youkai bruscamente voltou seus olhos para o amigo e estreitou-os de modo ameaçador.

**- Está querendo** **insinuar alguma coisa?**

**- Não preciso** – mexeu os ombros de modo displicente – **Você, ela, sozinhos numa gruta. Preciso falar mais?**

**- Precisa** **sim!** – se exaltou, coisa rara pra ele, sempre tão calmo.

**- Ei! Calma aí nervosinho.** – levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

**- Você** **me irrita com essa sua ironia.** – virou o rosto a fim de não ter que ver o ceticismo que sabia estar presente no olhar dele.

**- Mas** **pela sua reação não foi só por causa da ironia, não estou certo?** – perguntou ainda com o sorriso malicioso, mas começou a diminuí-lo aos poucos para continuar e não irritar mais o amigo **– Antes que tente negar algo quero lembrá-lo que presenciei olhares seus para ela de manhã. E por isso sei que só era preciso deixar vocês dois a sós para que a natureza trabalhasse.**

**- Então** **essa é a razão pela qual você a mandou? Tem idéia do quanto ela ficou assustada com aquela energia?** – agora ele estava de pé com a voz alterada de indignação – **Do que está rindo?**

**- De você. É a primeira vez que te vejo alterado assim e acredite-me, é um espetáculo e tanto!** – falou ainda rindo com gosto.

O outro então percebeu que estava exagerando na reação. Ficou sem graça e não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Deu as costas para o amigo que já parava de rir, não queria encará-lo. Estava com vergonha e não sabia porque, resolveu sair dali o mais rápido possível e começou a ir em direção à porta.

**- Não** **saia.** – falou sério o humano – **Fique. Eu não a mandei pra lá por causa disso, acredite. Você sabe que a sensibilidade dela para esse tipo de energia é muito aguçada, foi só mais uma forma de me certificar. Não fique bravo.**

O youkai parou no meio do caminho e voltou-se para encará-lo. Sabia que aquele humano não seria capaz de cometer um ato tão inconseqüente contra ela. Sentiu um pouco de ciúmes pelo cuidado e consideração que dedicava à garota. Pensou o quanto seria bom se tivesse esse tipo de atenção dele. "Ah... Como seria bom!"

Resolveu voltar para o sofá. "Melhor me acalmar. Nada aconteceu, não tenho porque ficar inquieto." Só que mesmo assim ele estava, e muito. O mesmo tipo de inquietação que tirara sua concentração o dia todo.

Sentou-se no sofá e, intencionalmente, olhou para qualquer coisa naquela sala menos para o amigo. Já não confiava em si mesmo no estado de excitação que se encontrava toda vez que estava perto dele.

_"Hum... finalmente abri uma brecha nesse youkai orgulhoso."_ Pensou o humano enquanto só observava o amigo tentando disfarçar a inquietação. E a melhor parte é que tinha uma boa idéia da razão disso.

**- Vou** **tomar um banho**. – declarou de repente o humano levantando-se e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Podia quase sentir o olhar do outro queimando-lhe as costas e isso provocou-lhe um leve sorriso de satisfação. Não precisava sentir ciúmes do youkai e a garota, era ele que aquele ser do Makai desejava. Sabia muito bem disso...

* * *

Ele estava ali fazia uns 10 minutos. De pé segurando a porta da geladeira aberta olhava seu interior a procura de algo para comer. O frio que escapava dela entrando em choque com o calor do corpo dele. 

O que estava fazendo na verdade era tentar manter a mente ocupada para não pensar no humano que se banhava naquele exato momento. Ainda bem que quando ele havia dito que ia para o chuveiro levantou-se e saiu, assim não pôde ver o estado de excitação que tinha deixado-o no sofá da sala. Aquilo era demais para seu auto-controle. Estava apaixonado pelo amigo havia tempo, mas não deixava isso transparecer tão diretamente. Só que se conter ficava cada vez mais difícil porque o moreno alto parecia não querer colaborar. Fazia questão de o provocar sempre que podia, de todas as maneiras e a todo momento. Só que fazia isso de forma tão natural e inocente que parecia não intencional, mas sabia muito bem que o amigo tinha consciência da sedução que realizava. E isso só fazia aumentar o tesão do youkai.

Como agora. Ele anunciara que ia para o banho e isso o fez imaginá-lo nu, com água escorrendo pelo corpo todo, deixando a pele morena ainda mais desejável.

Ótimo! Agora era ele que precisava de um banho, BEMMM FRIO! Tudo pra tentar acabar com o calor que irradiava por cada célula de seu corpo ao pensar nisso tudo.

**- Não é aí** **que vai encontrar algo que mate sua fome**. – falou uma voz divertida atrás dele.

Apertou a mão que segurava a borda da porta de modo quase imperceptível. De costas para o recém chegado essa foi a única reação que esboçou a surpresa pela inesperada presença.

**- Tem** **razão, acho melhor pedir uma pizza** – respondeu o youkai e agradeceu por sua voz sair natural, ignorou o duplo sentido da frase do outro.

Fechou a porta então, mas não encarou o amigo. Imagine o perigo! O outro tinha acabado de sair do banho, a visão daqueles cabelos úmidos sempre abalara suas estruturas. Isso somado ao fato de que estava apaixonado fazia o ato de encará-lo naquele momento ser um legítimo atentado ao seu auto-controle.

Virou-se de lado e saiu da cozinha entrando na sala. Ligaria para pedir a tal pizza. Na verdade o que queria mesmo era colocar distância entre os dois. O tom da voz do outro havia sido muito sedutor pra ele, isso provocava demais. A melhor coisa que podia fazer era ocupar-se com outra coisa senão começaria a pensar bobagens.

Pegou o telefone da base, modelo sem fio, e discou os números que sabia de cabeça. Escutou chamar duas vezes antes de ouvir a voz do atendente informar o nome da lanchonete e perguntar o que o cliente desejava.

**- Boa** **noite**. – respondeu educado ao cumprimento do rapaz – **Quero pedir uma pizza.** – escutou um segundo e depois falou – **Sim, para entrega**.

De repente sentiu um cheiro delicioso de sabonete, ele deveria ter entrado na sala. Aquele cheiro fresco de banho só podia emanar da pele dele. Foi só quando sentiu dedos firmes enroscarem-se em seus cabelos que percebeu, estava atrás dele! O que ele estava fazendo? Ficou imóvel, segurando o telefone e sentindo os dedos acariciarem seus longos cabelos. Sua atenção estava dividida entre o que o atendente falava no aparelho e a carícia que estava provocando-o.

**- Ah...desculpe. Sim, ainda estou na linha** – falou meio constrangido, havia deixado o atendente falando sozinho e só deu-se conta quando percebeu a mesma pergunta sendo feita duas vezes. Estava perturbado. Também pudera! Falar ao telefone enquanto sentia o objeto de seus desejos acariciar seus cabelos de forma tão íntima e provocante, no mínimo, desconcentrava-o – **Sabor? Qual é a...** – o outro afastou seus cabelos para o lado expondo o pescoço e a orelha do youkai a qual começou a contornar com a ponta dos dedos – **a... a especialidade da... da casa?** – gaguejou um pouco. Os dedos dele não se detinham só à orelha, passeavam pelo comprimento do pescoço em direção à base, sentindo cada centímetro de pele, suavemente, num toque que começava a distraí-lo.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da linha o atendente falava sem parar citando os tipos de pizza que serviam e o que vinha em cada uma delas. O youkai não conseguia prestar atenção, estava mais concentrado nos movimentos cadenciados dos dedos do outro em seu pescoço e nuca. Foi quando sentiu um hálito morno na orelha livre, a respiração dele!

**- Sua** **pele é macia sabia?** – murmurou baixinho no ouvido provocando arrepios por todo o corpo dele.

Nem deu tempo par que conseguisse assimilar o que o outro dissera e logo teve um choque, sentiu um beijo ser depositado em sua nuca! As pernas fraquejaram e o coração disparou. O que devia fazer? Esse beijo foi seguido de vários outros, suaves, uma carícia terna e sem pressa feita com os lábios sobre a pele do pescoço e começo dos ombros escondidos sob o tecido da roupa.

**- Pára!** – moveu os ombros de forma a afastar os lábios dele na tentativa de fazê-lo parar com aquilo, sua mente estava começando a nublar com aqueles beijos. Foi quando ouviu o rapaz no telefone – **Não, não é com você**. – tentou consertar o que fizera, tinha esquecido que outra pessoa podia ouvir o que dizia. O humano atrás de si riu baixinho, estava se divertindo com o embaraço do youkai – **Sim, já me decidi. Vou querer à moda da casa mesmo.** – continuou mais sério agora, precisava manter a atenção no telefone – **Sim, só uma pizza. Refrigerante? Também quero, quais vocês têm?** – e começou a escutar a lista das variedades de bebidas disponível.

Braços envolveram a cintura do youkai pegando-o de surpresa, foi então puxado de encontro ao corpo rígido do humano num abraço pelas costas. O que ele estava fazendo? Tentou se libertar mas um braço somente disponível não conseguia fazer nada, tentava se desvencilhar de todo jeito se mexendo a todo instante.

**- Shhh... quieto.** – falou o humano para tentar acalmar o youkai que se debatia em seus braços.

Depois de perceber que seus esforços seriam inúteis parou de lutar, só podia esperar que o outro o soltasse. Só que isso nem passava pela cabeça do humano, era óbvio. Em vez disso começou a acariciara cintura que tinha entre as mãos provocando toda a sorte de reação no corpo dele.

**- Eu...ah...eu vou querer esse último**. – falou meio sem jeito escolhendo o único nome que escutara, não havia prestado atenção aos nomes, sua respiração agora estava alterada e para ajudar as mãos do humano começaram a descer pelo seu abdômen em direção à pélvis. Segurou a mão dele com firmeza impedindo que entrasse na calça que vestia – **Não!** – falou alto para tanto o humano quanto o atendente ouvir, aí deu-se conta disso e tentou consertar o que fizera, porque o rapaz do telefone achara que ele havia desistido daquele refrigerante – **Não é isso, vou querer esse mesmo. Desculpe pela confusão.** – Mas a mão do humano não parou e assim que o youkai se distraiu falando no telefone foi introduzindo-a pelo cós da calça – **O tamanho? Quero... Hum...** – soltou um pequeno gemido e arregalou os olhos, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, ele segurava sua ereção!

**- Grande.** – sussurrou o outro no ouvido do youkai completando de modo provocante o que dizia.

Não conseguia formular um pensamento sequer. O humano acariciava seu membro enquanto mantinha um braço em volta de sua cintura mantendo-o junto ao corpo. Ao mesmo tempo tinha o telefone ainda nas mãos com o atendente do outro lado da linha podendo ouvir tudo que ele dissesse, ou gemesse como é o caso. Colocou a mão por sobre a calça tentando parar os movimentos dele mas o que conseguiu fazer foi só acompanhar as carícias enquanto fechava os olhos e a mente para qualquer outra coisa. Do outro lado da linha o atendente o atendente o chamava. A mão então que ficava na cintura subiu pelo braço do youkai e gentilmente retirou o telefone preso entre os dedos dele. Tomou o aparelho e agora ele que tinha o junto ao ouvido, falou calmamente:

**- Estou** **cancelando o pedido** – e desligou sem qualquer explicação para o confuso rapaz do outro lado da linha. Colocou o fone na base e voltou sua atenção para a pessoa junto de si. Circundou sua cintura novamente aproximando mais ainda seus corpos e murmurou com os lábios a centímetros do ouvido do youkai – **Nada de pizza. Sua fome é outra, concorda?**

**- Hum...** – só conseguiu gemer em resposta, a mente o abandonara diante das carícias íntimas.

**- Que** **bom que concorda.**

Abaixou a cabeça até encostar a boca na base do pescoço junto ao ombro dele e trilhou o caminho dali até perto da orelha com a língua.

**- Delicioso.** – disse rouco o humano junto ao ouvido dele se deliciando com o membro que ficava cada vez mais duro entre seus dedos e com os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios daquele youkai – **Fiquei com fome também**. – continuou num tom divertido enquanto masturbava-o devagar, então ficou um pouco mais sério e completou enquanto começava a despi-lo com a mão livre – **Agora vamos fazer isso direito, Itsuki.**

Wanda Scarlet

Nota da autora:Ora vivas! Não caí na tentação de fazer mais de um capítulo. Sim, meus amores, acaba aqui. Eu disse que sou malvada. Essa fic eu ofereço de presente para as insanas: Lonestar (que tem fics ótimas entre esse casal e me inspirou), para a Scorpion Lyra (q não sei como aceitou esse possível presente de grego), para Skuld (que caiu nessa de pára-quedas) e para a Elfa e Ayumi (que mesmo não tendo dito se aceitavam ou não o presente sei que gostam desse casal). Agora a pergunta que não quer calar: alguém aí sabia que era Sensui&Itsuki? Só pra esclarecer: a garota que foi mandada junto com o Itsuki para a tal caverna é a personalidade feminina de Sensui chamada Naru. Por isso o youkai estava atraído por ela, mas mesmo se tratando dele mesmo, claro que o Sensui ficaria com um pouco de ciúmes do querido Itsuki. Obrigada Lonestar por me apresentar essa personalidade do ex-detetive sobrenatural.

Beijos


End file.
